


A Summer Escapade

by sclerenchymacell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, RPG, Summer, Summer Camp, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, asmo, belphie, i was the blueprint, idk anymore omg, my summer headcanon actually got made into cards, thats a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sclerenchymacell/pseuds/sclerenchymacell
Summary: In which Obey Me! OCs and MC have a summer vacation in the human realm.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 367





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been years since the last time I wrote so I'm a little rusty hehe. 
> 
> I do plan to make it more gender neutral in the future. :)
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy! I'll post the next chapters when I have time.

It was summer in Devildom. Not that it was hotter, the climate was generally the same and there were really no seasons in the demon realm. But, you did ask the demons for the current time zone back at home-- and coincidentally, it was summer now. So, you made it a point to think that it was summer in Devildom even if every day seemed the same.

Mammon and Levi were arguing over something that you and Beel could not care less about. You and him were sitting on the bed, playing a board game and waited for dinner time. You let out a long tired sigh just the same time as Beel’s stomach grumbled. “You’re hungry too?” Beel asked.

You shook your head, “No, not really. But they are quite loud.” You muttered.

“Stop being so dense, Mammon! You’re not-” Levi exasperatedly exclaimed and Mammon yelled louder about something like respect, cutting off the third demon.

“ _Stop it_.” You whined. “Why are you guys so loud? And why do you always hang out in my room? Levi, don’t you have three packages from Akuzon coming? Mammon, don’t you have anything else better to do?”

“I’m a premium member; they drop it off exactly at my room’s doorstep.” Levi huffed, trying to evade Mammon’s hand who was trying to push him away.

“You’re **my** human, I’m supposed to be here.” Mammon protested. “I should be protecting you from all these men.” You shot him a lopsided smile and he blushed slightly just in time you looked away.

“Shouldn’t we be protecting her from **your** stupidity?” Levi snickered, earning a smack on the shoulder by the older demon and a threat for his life.

 _I wish I could go back home_. You thought. It wasn’t because you hated being here; in fact, you enjoyed staying here and being surrounded by your friends. You simply missed home, that’s all.

A knock was heard on your door, it was Satan. “Dinner’s ready.”

All of you proceeded down the hall and into the large dining table. Beel sat down immediately and started munching down. Everyone proceeded to eat and talk about anything, Mammon louder than usual with Lucifer running late. You found yourself staring at the watermelons in front of you and missed home even more.

 _It would have been so fun eating this out in the hot sun, with a cold drink in hand by the beach._ You thought.

“Hey, Y/N!” Mammon called out, snapping out of your thoughts. “You were spacing out.”

“Nonsense. She was admiring my beauty, weren’t you darling?” Asmo, who you sat across you, chuckled.

“I was thinking of home, that’s all.” You smiled.

“Wait, are you dropping out?” Levi asked, a little to excitedly. “I’ll join you if that’s the case, I can just stay in my room and play all day.”

“You’re leaving me?” Mammon asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice before he retorted, “Like I care. You’re here for only a year anyway.”

“What? No.” You laughed. “It’s just that, it’s summer at home right now, and I love summers.”

Asmo gasped, “ **Me too!** Just to be able to stay outdoors with the bare minimum of clothing, maybe just sand covering your most delicate parts seems so fun! And the beach parties I used to go when I was in the human world was fun!”

“Asmo, you can’t show up naked in any beach you want. You’d get arrested.” Satan laughed.

“But that’s the point! Imagine beach booty getting arrested with handcuffs. That’s **sexy** you see, in the name of the devil-” Asmo giggled.

“Ew, Asmo nobody wants to see you naked.” Belphie speaks up for the first time.

“Me? **Nobody** can resist me.” He winked. “Maybe we should go to the human realm for a short vacation!”

Your eyes lit up. “Can we?”

“Just you and me?” Asmo winked playfully.

“Hey, **no!** You’re not allowed to do that. If she’s coming, then I’m coming!” Mammon said.

“The human world has dogs all over the place in beaches.” Satan muttered.

“Pina coladas.” Beel said through a mouth full of food.

“Do they have maid cafes at your... country?” Levi perked.

“Then let’s go!” Mammon exclaimed.

You were smiling so wide at everyone, “Can we really?”

“Well, it’s not like Lucifer will let you. Besides, you need permission from Diavolo to enter the portal. And it’s not vacation yet. There’s no way Lucifer would let any of you skip a day or two.” Belphegor said. You slumped back. He was right.

“We can always sneak in-” Mammon said before being cut off.

“What is this about and why would you like to sneak in, Mammon?” Lucifer asked, entering the room and sitting on his seat to eat.

“N-nothing.” He stuttered.

“Y/N would like to go to the human world. And maybeee, we can tag along?”Asmo suggested.

“No.” Lucifer curtly replied.

“Told you.” Belphegor mumbled.

“What do you mean no? That would be **fun!** ” A voiced boomed, startling everyone, especially Lucifer.

“Lord Diavolo, I was not expecting you here.” Lucifer stood up.

“Ah, I was supposed to talk to you about something and since it is a Friday night, I figured you’d be tired. And I also planned to make a visit to see how Y/N is doing.” Diavolo smiled. “A summer vacation in the human realm you say?”

“Lord Diavolo, they mean nonsense, I’m sure of it.” Lucifer dismissed.

“No, no. Actually, after the retreat we made, I wanted to discuss with you how much of a success that was; and I wanted a plan to make another retreat!” Everyone’s attention turned to the prince. “And upon entering the House of Lamentation, I caught on the words summer and beach. So I thought it would be fitting, but in the human realm!” Your jaw dropped and turned to Asmo who was as excited as you are.

“Lord Diavolo-” Lucifer tried.

“It would be fun right?” Diavolo smiled widely at his friend. “After all, it’s been a while since our beach trip in the human realm. I think I have a photo of us here…” He fished out his D.D.D.

“Yes! Surely, it is, please don’t bother looking for the photo.”Lucifer blushed.

“So, are we going to the human realm?” You asked.

“Yes.” Diavolo smiled. “I can arrange a few days off of school for all students since I think it would be unfair if I only let the seven bothers, the two angels and you and Solomon to be excused. Besides, it’s Saturday tomorrow, it’s good timing! This would also be a good opportunity for the exchange program to flourish."

Asmo squealed in delight, “I’m going to pack my sexiest lingerie and swimsuits!”

“Y/N! Let’s be vacation buddies.” Mammon said.

“Moron, it’s a retreat. Everyone’s going to be together all the time.” Levi scoffed.

“I know this is quite sudden but would it be alright if we leave tomorrow early morning?” Diavolo asked. A chorus of excited yes aside from Belphie's half asleep agreement was heard. “Wonderful, Barbatos, may I ask…” He continues to talk to Barbatos to make preparations.

You felt your heart swell. It was really happening! You ignored Lucifer’s weary look and proceeded to join the rest of the brothers in their excitement.


	2. Confused Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obey Me! OCs and MC go to the human realm for a summer vacation.

Travelling through a portal was never really the best experience for you. But you'd rather feel like you are being squeezed and warped and stretched out than walk all levels of Devildom by foot. You'll probably pass out by the second level.

When your feet touched the ground, you fell forwards due to someone barging in from the portal behind you. Of all people, it was Beel. You found yourself stumbling and falling to the floor. 

"Watch it, Beel!" Mammon snapped, walking towards you to help you up. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Beel apologetically smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"You humans are so fragile, damn it. You should start working out. Just being pushed by Beel like that." Mammon muttered and hesitated to give you his hand so he grabbed your backpack and pulled you up with it like a kid. "Are ya hurt?"

You smiled and shook your head no. "Thanks, Mammon." You reached up to ruffle his hair a bit.

"I- uh yeah, you're welcome." He stuttered.

Levi rolled his eyes at his brother, "You're so transparent. LMAO."

You looked around as more demons poured in. You were in a small garden shed by the looks of it. Untouched and old, if you might add. The cobwebs were thick and so were the dust. The shed felt more tight as more people piled in so you decided to exit first. The moment you opened the shed's door felt like euphoria. The sun was high in the sky, the leaves rustling gently to the breeze, the grass was wet with dew and there were birds singing. This was home.

"Are we all here?" Diavolo excitedly clapped his hands together, scanning and counting heads like a preschool teacher with his students on a museum trip. "Hm, Luke and Simeon aren't here."

"Should I go back, my Lord?" Barbatos asked.

"Yes, please. There might have been complications. Angels rarely travel through Devildom portals anyway. I hope they aren't blasted off to another country, or worse blasted off to bits. That would anger the old man in the clouds." He frowns. Barbatos excuses himself and enters the shed again, while Diavolo returns his attention to the rest. "I have Barbatos reserve us rooms at a hotel by the beach around here. We should proceed there once everyone is here."

"Lord Diavolo, if I may suggest, would it be possible for us to go ahead to the hotel and wait for Barbatos and the angels there instead? I have a feeling that the neighbors might think it's odd to have... unfamiliar people on this abandoned lot." Lucifer said, scanning the area.

You were at someone's property. The house was old and vines were crawling up. Some of the windows were broken and the roof almost looked like it was about to give up. It was a deceased witch's house, someone said. 

"Ah yes, of course. However, I do not know the name of the hotel Barbatos contacted. Wait, let me check." Diavolo opened a small notebook from his bag and scanned the pages. "Hm." He remarked before digging through his belongings and looked pale. "Unfortunately, I was not able to note the hotel's name on my notebook. I cannot send him a message with my D.D.D in this realm either. Also, I forgot to bring the pocket money."

Lucifer let out a small sigh.

"Oh no, are we going back?" Asmo sighed, two large suitcases with him. 

"Can't we just use Mammon's Goldie?" Belphie asks, earning a glare from the avatar of greed as his clutches his bag tighter to his chest.

Diavolo shook his head, "No, we can't let him maxing out his credit card again. You may wait here and I can get the money. You can leave though if you prefer to wait somewhere else." 

"We can go to Y/N's house." Solomon suggested. "Besides, she can visit her family and have a vacation too."

"Hit two birds with one stone." Satan agreed.

"What?" You looked at them in disbelief. "Why not ****your**** house?"

Solomon shook his head, "We'll have to travel to another portal to get there."

"That's settled then, the rest of us will pick you up there. I think Barbatos is quite familiar with your house address." Diavolo nodded to a weary Lucifer before heading back in the shed.

"You can wait somewhere else while I visit home." You announced. 

"No, we're coming with you. The less of us separated, the better. I don't want my brothers wandering off anyway." Lucifer said.

You stared at him. "No." Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not bringing **seven demons** home."

"Then where do you suggest we wait?" Lucifer asked. Everyone was technically broke.

As much as you tried to warm him up, he still scares you sometimes. "Fine." You grumbled.

* * *

Aside from the debate of whether or not they had to come along, you were amused to see that none of them could drive a car, even Mammon who had a whole car displayed in his room back at the House of Lamentation couldn't. Barbatos could, Solomon even but he was too tired and tried to give you the responsibility. You snatched the car keys from Lucifer and trudged to the car parked on the property. It was old and small and wondered if everyone would fit. But it was enchanted so it could fit more than ten people and usually run on magic, but the magic was wonky so they needed someone to drive the car just in case. The whole trip consisted of Mammon saying how proud he was of his human to be able to drive when none of his brothers can, and how Levi demanded to stop the car when he saw an anime store down town, or how Satan almost burst when Asmo accidentally squirted foundation on his book.

They were chaotic, really chaotic. And strangely enough, you were used to it. 

* * *

"We're here!" You announce, parking the car in front of a familiar house. "Please don't get out while I'm inside. Lucifer, please?" They agreed. You walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few seconds, your mother answers the door with a gasp.

"Y/N! I was not expecting you to visit! You weren't sending messages for the past few months we thought you were kidnapped!" Your mother exclaimed as she hugged you tightly.

"I'm sorry, mom. It's a busy semester." You laughed; but she wasn’t lying when she said she thought you were kidnapped. Summoned might have been a more appropriate word.

"Who are your friends?" Your mom asked, eyeing the car from a distance.

"Oh, no, mom, don't mind them." You uncomfortably laughed and pushed her inside the house, trying to block the car from her vision.

"Come on, sweetie. That's no way to treat your guests. You did come a long way from your university." She chuckled, pushing you back slightly, "Come in, come in!" She called out, beckoning Beel who was on the window side. 

"Mom, I ** **swear**** you don't have to. We're leaving in a few anyway." You stressed, but Beel was already out, followed by Asmo, then Satan, then the rest.

"It wouldn't hurt to be hospitable, dear. They can stay for lunch." Your mom waved her hand dismissively as she entered the house.

You panicked and spun on your heels to face them. "I ** **swear to God**** , no funny business. And I'm renaming everyone of you because it's weird to introduce you with your real names and my dad knows the seven princes of hell and-"

"Relax, love. Treat us like your college friends." Asmo smiled. "Though I can't guarantee that our presence won't scare away spirits and ghosts residing in your house."

You took in a deep breath. "Okay, but where's Solomon and Mammon?"

Mammon was checking his reflection on the car window and straightening his clothes. "Damn it, I should have worn better clothes." He proceeded to brush his hair with his hands.

"It's safe to assume that despite your age, you have minimal experience with romance. Considering you are acting like you're meeting a girlfriends parent's for the first time." Solmon chuckles as he exists the door and walks to the house. 

Mammon huffs a retort and follows him to the door.

Everyone enters the house as your parents greeted them one by one. You watched them smile until their expressions falter to a tinge of confusion. Your mother was sure it was a car that only fit five people, yet here they are, eight tall men standing in front of them. You walked up to your father and gave him a hug, "Dad, hi! These are my friends from college-"

"Are you in a fraternity, sweetheart?" Your dad joked, pulling you into a hug.

"No, dad. My girl friends weren't able to come." You lied. "This is Luke (Lucifer), Mark (Mammon), Levi, Sam (Satan), Astrid (Asmo), Benjamin (Beel), Bryan (Belphie), and Solomon." You introduce, the boys behind you silently snickering at their new names and teasing each other by slight poking. They found it funny that some of the names your brain generated were from the bible itself. It was ironic yet it was the closest thing to be recognized as human. You were certain that the population of babies named after their real names were low-- let alone college students to have friends with their exact names. 

"I'm going to guess..." Your dad says, making your stomach drops. Lucifer cautiously eyes you momentarily. If he recognizes them, Lucifer would have no choice but to wipe his memories. "You're my daughter's boyfriend." 

You look at your dad in shock as he holds Solmon's shoulder, who was equally shocked.

" ** **What?**** " Mammon blurts out before immediately covering his mouth with his hands while the rest of the brothers laughed softly.

"Dad, ****no.**** They're only my friends." Your dad pursed his lips in disappointment as you pull him away with a flushed face of embarrassment. Your mother was about to take another guess before you distracted them with how you were doing in school and that seemed to work.

“Oh, I have to post this when we go back home. _‘Mammon and Solomon may have the same hair color but he wish he was Solomon ROFL LMAO #defeat’_.” Levi ecstatically whispers under his breath.

“Do it and I’ll kill you.” Mammon grits.

“I’m sorry, you guys.” You shot them a sorry look before pushing your parents away.

As much as you wanted to leave early and hoped Diavolo to come pick all of you soon, you enjoyed being back home.

Your father was in deep conversation with Satan and Solomon about crime and investigation things as they liked the same thing.

Levi was surprisingly so into your little brother that they immediately become friends when your brother pulled out Pokemon cards.

Your mother thought Beel was a sweet guy when he came in the kitchen and complimented the the food being prepared-- he ended up helping your mother cook.

Belphie was on the phone alone.

Mammon tried to help your parents but he was too nervous to be of any help. So he and Asmo tried entering your room, despite your protest. Mammon was so interested in your things and secretly loved seeing your photographs and lounging on your bed while Asmo was browsing through some old magazines.

Lastly, Lucifer was out in the balcony after hearing your mother ask, “Why is your part-time job boss/manager here?” You laughed a little too loud at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit too long for a filler but thank you for reading!
> 
> I have a few activities I had in mind for them to do but I can't exactly envision a proper flow for it yet. Also, I was thinking of MC going out with the members individually and I'm not sure if I should do them as a main story or just as side stories. But we'll see how this goes. :)
> 
> And! I'm sorry if I naturally gravitate towards Mammon omg he is my fave so fhdtsjfjhg; though I will give everyone their spotlight!


	3. First Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not edit this im sorry omg. i hated where it was going halfway through writing it but decided to post it anyway idk might delete idk ;-;
> 
> also im sorry if my writing is becoming chaotic now oop, hope you enjoy tho! happy lunar year too if you celebrate it :)
> 
> I have a mammon fic if you havent read it yet go check in on my profile uwu

The sun had long gone when Diavolo came to pick you up. Turns out, Luke had not actually been carrying his belongings with him since Mammon and Solomon decided to replace it with rocks. Luke was in a fit of rage when he saw the two come out of the house, his face pink and mouth twisted. Simeon looked at Solomon with a sigh while Lucifer whispered something to Mammon that made him pale. Diavolo insisted he meet your parents but you begged him not to. Considering how hospitable your parents are, they would probably let them stay for the night. You went back to your home and bid your family farewell before quickly going back to the car. Barbatos was behind the wheel now.

"Ah, too bad. We could have taken pictures at the beach. Golden hour is the best lighting, after all." Asmo whined.

"I could have wandered around the city too." Satan sighed.

"If it weren't for two white haired **idiots** , we wouldn't have had our itinerary messed up." Luke clicked his tongue from the furthest set.

"What is the itinerary anyway?" You ask.

Asmo, who was sitting beside you, wraps an arm around yours, "MC," Asmo coos, "Let's go to a beach party tomorrow!" You agreed with a smile, it has been long since you had a party where your life wasn't in danger. The parties Asmo brought you to in Devildom was a whole different party. Despite a higher demon being in charge of you, some lower demons can't resist the temptation of eating you.

"Hey, knock it off, Asmo. **Get off!** " Mammon barks from behind. Lucifer had him seat beside him.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do? MC is **my** precious baby, am I not allowed to cuddle?" Asmo teases as he looks back to stick a tongue out at him.

Mammon opens his mouth, ready to throw a bunch of curses at him, but Barbatos speaks up first. "Lord Diavolo, we are here."

* * *

Everyone proceeded to the hotel lobby after Barbatos parks the enchanted car. It was important that we went out in intervals or else it can drive suspicions as to why such a small car could accommodate so many. The big crystal chandelier was sparking at the center of the lobby, its marble floors clicked against one's heels, and soft jazz was playing. You caught Lucifer and Satan with a pleased look as they enjoyed the music.

"MC! There's a casino over there!" Mammon feverishly whispers. "I'm about to hit mad cheddar, do ya want to come? With the great Mammon himself with you, I bet you're going to hit jackpot in one of those slot machines. But of course, I'll have to take a percentage of your winnings, I am your lucky charm after all. Is 40% enough? Or-" 

"Mammon!" You scold, "I am **not** gambling and so are **you**."

"But-"

"Don't even try it." Lucifer briskly walks past in front of you both, silencing him immediately.

Diavolo returns with two cards in his hands. "I booked two suites. There are twelve of us, we can split ourselves into two. Barbatos unfortunately had to go back due to an important matter that came up." 

"Lord Diavolo! Those suites are to expensive!" You eye the gold cards wearily. You were fine with just the regular rooms.

Diavolo smiles and shakes his head, "There is nothing to worry about. I'm paying and consider this a benefit for being our exchange student."

"All right, I'm with MC since nobody wants to be in the same room with a human for the whole day." Mammon says.

"What do you mean? You're practically stuck to MC like a gum on a shoe." Levi snorts.

"Let's draw sticks!" Diavolo happily whips out 12 sticks out of the blue before apologizing immediately for his rashness. As much as possible, he told them not to use any magic while in the human realm, even Solomon. "Short sticks and long sticks." Everyone began plucking out sticks, until it was Mammon left. You managed to pull out a short stick and he was muttering the word 'short' like a prayer under his breath. He finally decides to pick from one of the last two and lets out a profanity when he saw that he picked up a long stick. "That settles it! Belphegor, Beelzebub, MC, Luke, Asmodeus and I share the same room, while Lucifer, Mammon, Simeon, Solomon, Satan and Leviathan is on the other room." 

"Hey pipsqueak, let's change rooms." Mammon suggests.

"Did someone call me a pipsqueak, MC?" Luke asks, pretending he didn't hear. You laugh at them both.

"Lord Diavolo, would you to change rooms? Lucifer's on mine, wouldn't you want to be with your friend." Mammon looks at Diavolo desperately. He obviously did not want to be in the same room as him. Even the people he shared the room with was Lucifer's favorite toys- not Simeon and Leviathan though.

Diavolo considers it for a minute before agreeing. Mammon excitedly scurries back to your side, safe from Lucifer and the boiling mischievous activities with Satan and Solomon.

* * *

Your roommates were arguing about what to do with the beds, or who gets to sleep beside who. Belphie and Beel were a buy one take one package, so everyone decided to throw in Luke with them, while you, Asmo and Mammon decided to stay together. 

"I do have to warn you, I sleep **au naturale**." Asmo winks as he rips his silk robe off his body. 

" **Asmo** , what the hell. Take off your clothes in your room, we're in the kitchen." Bephie whines.

He sheepishly puts it back on, "I just thought of giving everyone a good night's view of my body before sleeping." He sings. "I'll go to bed first, my skin needs its beauty rest. It's 3am for hell's sake!"

"Me too." Belphie whines, "Finally, some time to sleep." He flashes you and Mammon a lopsided smile before disappearing.

It was just you and Mammon now. "How about you? Do you want to go to sleep now?"

"Casino!" Mammon pipes.

"No!" You protest.

"Come on! Lucifer's probably asleep!" Mammon whines as he shakes your arm, nagging like a kid.

"We can check, but we won't play." You sigh. He smiles widely as he drags you out of the suite. "If you play, I won't hesitate to rat you out. I don't care if you're my first demon, I'm doing this for you." 

"Your first demon?" Mammon stutters, pressing the wrong floor on the elevator in the process.

You nod. "I know you were assigned to me but I feel like I was the one assigned to you."

Mammon looks away to hide the subtle flush on his cheeks. 

* * *

You spent a good two hours roaming around the casino and watching people play. Everyone Mammon went near to gained big, but as soon as he left, they would lose the money as quickly as they gained it. It urged them to bet even bigger so you decided to leave the casino with Mammon. He protested but you pressed him and he obliged. It was around 5 in the morning now, and thought it was best to go back to the suite now. 

"What?" Mammon whines again, "Let's look around more!"

A yawn escapes your lips. You did catch a quick nap on the way to the hotel but staying up for a whole day did not strike you as something fun. "Aren't you sleepy?" He shakes his head and pulls you by the arm to a shop outside the hotel. A souvenir store that was welcoming guests at such an early hour. 

"Let's check this out, MC." Mammon pushes the door open. A variety of keychains, jewelry, shirts, and crafts were displayed neatly on the shelves. "Oh! Look!" Mammon excitedly rushes over a glass case filled with pearl jewelry. "I bet this would cost a fortune in Devildom." He hums.

You wander around the shop and found yourself being greeted by the shop owner. "Hello, welcome! We have crafts, jewelry, clothing and henna tattoos. Please look around as much as you like."

You flash the owner a smile, "Thank you." The henna tattoo design book lay on top of the counter. "How long do these last?" You gestured to the book.

"About three weeks." The owner responds. "It doesn't hurt, by the way." 

Mammon makes his way to you, "Did ya find something that would look like a fortune?"

"No, but would you like a tattoo?" 

"Heck yeah. Lucifer, that old hag, has been trying to stop me from getting one when we went to the human re- I mean, somewhere before." 

"May I suggest a couple design?" The owner asks.

Mammon whips his head at the owner, "What do you mean couple? Me? I could never, MC here is just my responsibility." He scratches the back of his head. "I want something cool, like a huge dragon, ya know? Something badass-"

"Mammon, let's get this turtle tattoo!" You giggled, taking interest at the cute design on the book.

" **No way** I'm gettin' a turtle on my skin!" Mammon looks at you disbelief. "Scoot over, pumpkin. I'll look for my design." 

"Oh! How about this one?" You piped, pointing at a simple smiley face design. "It's going to be small! And if Lucifer saw you with a design you wanted, you won't make it out alive." Mammon thought about it but eventually agreed.

* * *

It was almost sunrise when the henna was done. The both of you thanked the owner before exiting the shop. "I'll get ya soon, my pearlies." Mammon sniffed. He had been trying to bargain for the pearls while his tattoo was being done. The owner didn't give in though. Who would want to sell pearls for half the price anyway? 

"Can I see?" You took Mammon's hand and checked his pinky. He requested to let his smiley have two sticks on the head, as if to make it a smiling demon emoticon. "It's like I made a pact with you now." You chuckled.

"Why the pinky anyway? And why such a lame design? Ya could have chosen something cool." He huffs but doesn't take his hand away from you.

The sun slowly starts to peak from the horizon. The reds, yellows, and pinks were starting to push the night sky away. You kept his hand in yours and pull him to a bench near the beach. The hotel was conveniently beside the beach and Barbatos did an excellent job at picking one. With a heavy sigh, you plopped down the bench and was followed by Mammon who sat beside you. You felt your drowsiness even more now. "Because," You start, looking at the beach, its gentle waves slapping against the sand. "You're my first demon, remember? You were the first one I ever got close to and you know me the best, I guess, and I appreciate that you were the one Lucifer assigned me to. You listen to me when I’m home sick, and ai listen to you when you share your problems. We have each other’s backs. You made a pact with me, I make a pinky promise with you." 

"That's so..." Mammon trails off. He wanted to say it was cute and that he was touched that his human appreciated him. "Human-like." He says in the end.

"I am human, after all." You yawn, resting your head on his shoulder. 

Mammon feels his cheeks warms up and looks at his hand that you haven't let go of yet. He smiles to himself as he watches his first sunrise with you. Devildom never had sunrises or sunsets. So this was a precious moment for him. The sky was peach and pink and yellow now, warm and fuzzy just like how he was feeling.


	4. Sandy Cheeks

It was not long before you and Mammon’s DDD started ringing. The demon beside you clicked his tongue in annoyance before taking the call. It was Beel telling them that it was time for breakfast and that they should hurry before his hunger gets any worse. 

Mammon lets out a huge yawn and looks at you, “Mornin’. Let’s get going.”

The breakfast was being held inside the hotel itself. The moment you arrived, you already got a glimpse of a very stressed out waiter and a worried chef talking in the corner. Ylj were guessing they were already concerned over Beel’s appetite. The rest of your companions were already seated. In fact, Beel was already on his fifth plate of bacon and eggs.

You sat beside Levi, followed by a groggy Mammon.

”Both of you seem sleep deprived.” Levi said, before eating a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

”How much would you like to bet that Mammon dragged MC to the casino?” Satan chimes.

“We just did some exploring.” You replied.

Asmo gasps, putting his fork down, “What kind of exploring did you two do? And without me?” 

Levi throws back his head to laugh at Satan who turned red at Asmo’s comment. “Don’t be ridiculous, Asmo. The only thing Mammon wants to explore is MC’s wallet, and stop getting the wrong ideas, Satan.” Belphie sighed.

“Hey, that’s not-“ Mammon stops his words before he accidentally exposes his feelings even further.

”We simply explored the place, thank you very much. And we got a little temporary tattoo.” You say.

”What? Me too! What about me?” Levi exclaims, his turn to feel offended that he wasn’t included in the fun you and Mammon had.

”Yeah, right. As if MC would want to have matching tattoos with a weeb like you.” Mammon snickered before letting out a yelp as you hit his arm playfully. 

Before you knew it, the four brothers were already arguing who would get to spend time with you next. Mammon was being so loud that he was starting to draw the attention of other customers. It was a relief that Lucifer was in a separate table with Diavolo and he seemed quite unaware of the ruckus being caused by the brothers. Meanwhile, Beel paid no attention.

”I see we have quite a lively crowd here.” Someone speaks from behind. It was Simeon, in all white. His sunglasses pushed back up his head, revealing a rather relaxed and very casual look of the angel. “Luke, Solomon and I were about to head to the beach. Do join us if you’d like.” He smiles.

”Damn, you angels are bright as fuck.” Mammon squints.

”Mind your language, demon.” Luke scoffs beside Simeon. He looked a lot younger with his outfit now. Baby blue shirt, beige shorts and a white bucket hat to shield the sun’s rays.

”I didn’t know puppies were allowed here.” Satan teases.

”I’d say the same to you, cat.” Luke retorts, his cheeks turning pink.

”Now, now, Luke.” Simeon loftily laughs. “If you’ll excuse us, we’ll get going first.” They left after that but Solomon was nowhere to be seen.

Asmo enthusiastically claps his hands together, “Seeing Simeon’s beauty has been a good breakfast, but I wonder where Solomon is?,” He trails off, “MC, let’s go to the beach later!” Another argument broke out among the brothers as to why Asmo was trying to take you away from them, but they eventually settled on everybody going to the beach.

* * *

The beach looked wonderful. Its sand was warm against the skin, its waters were a sparkling blue and there were multicolored umbrellas everywhere. The boys have already changed into swim trunks and either a tank top or a colorful shirt. Mammon was already running towards the beach, a big water gun in hands while he was screaming at Levi to tale his position. Levi followed his brother, two smallee water guns in his hand. Belphie was holding multiple floaters, Satan had the blankets and Beel was holding the ice box.

”This looks fun, don’t you think, MC?” Satan smiles. You nod enthusiastically before following Beel who went to pick a spot to settle. Belphie began inflating the flamingo floater and Satan began to set up the place. People began to stare at your companions, most especially Beel whose body was sculpted. “Ah, this seems about right.” Satan hums before sitting on a spot and opening a book. 

“Wait, seriously?” Belphie asks. “A book on the beach?” 

Satan quirks an eyebrow, “Why not? It’s a good atmosphere to immerse myself in one of my novels.”

”Oh, my dear brother. I have to admit, a beautiful man like yourself reading a book in this gorgeous beach is a good sight. But you know what’s even better?” Asmo suddenly appears from behind, a silk robe wrapping his body. His skin seemed even better and it seemed to glow even brighter. 

“What?” You ask.

”You’ll see, my dear.” Asmo hums and walks toward the beach. 

Beel, Belphie, Satan and you looked confused at first. But when Asmo started to remove his silk robe and let it drop to the sand, the four of you gasped. The man was naked and was walking around like it was a nude beach. Belphie stopped inflating the donut floater and Satan hurriedly says, “Beel, quickly!”

Beel scrambles off to his feet and sprints to the fifth demon, accidentally knocking him down to the sand with a loud “Oof!” Before covering up his brother.

Satan sighed, “I told him it wasn’t a nude beach and it would risk him going to jail. Well, that’s sandy cheeks for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was busy with uni. And for the short chapter, I’m feeling a bit sick but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!


	5. note

Hello, I apologize for not updating this story for so long. Unfortunately, this story is hereby discontinued. I am no longer into the game but still love the characters very much. Thank you for taking the time to read this story despite its infrequent updates and I hope this still served as inspiration for you, whether it be a story, an artwork or whatever it may be. 

However, I am still very excited to see what the OM team has in store for you when a summer event/gacha is released, considering I have been looking forward to this since March 2020 as well. Other than that, please take care, make good choices and I wish that your best Obey Me boys come home to you. :)

Farewell and thank you.

\- @juzaschrist on twitter (hmu if you're into a3!)


End file.
